1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sealing strand for adhesive attachment to a vehicle body, particularly to a body flange projecting away from the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that seals on vehicle, for example door seals, are formed by means of sealing strands that can be set onto a flange projecting away from the vehicle body, using a U-shaped attachment section. Alternatively, the seal is adhesively attached to the flange or to a body region adjacent to the flange.